Behind Closed Doors
by Mango72
Summary: My first story, not quite sure if its good or not, so I'm leaving that up to you guys. Anyway, it's a lemon with Tsunade and Naruto.. Anyway, leave a review if you have tips or criticism or hate . In this Fic, Naruto finds out what can happen... Behind Closed Doors. Damn, that was pretty awful. "Steamy" Chapter 2 is up, with Tsunade and Naruto meeting at a hot bath at sunset.
1. Chapter 1

** Behind Closed Doors.**

**Hello to anybody who was horny or bored enough to stumble upon this fanfic. This is my first try with this account and right now I have mostly decided to dedicate it to smutty, depraved acts of sexuality and normal, fucking hot sex. With anime. Hmmm…. Anyway, that's where we'll start and we'll just have to see where we end up. By the way, this first story is probably gonna rush into sexy times pretty badly because I'm just beginning to try my hand at this. Sorry. Also, sorry for the completely shit title. Wow. I am so disappointed in that.**

***All characters in story are portrayed as their older, 18 or 19 year old selves.**

**Thanks and enjoy the story.**

It was a bright, bright, sunshiny day in Konohagakure, where a certain blonde could be found sitting in front of his favorite ramen shop, just starting on his eleventh bowl. After devouring it in record time, he stopped, alarming the old man running the shop.

"What's the problem, Naruto?" queried the chef. This in turn alarmed the daughter of the shopkeeper, who, after spending much time learning about the boy over bowl after bowl of hot ramen, had developed what she considered as a friendship between them. She slowed the stirring of her pot of miso to listen what the boy had to say. "Well, it's always good to get back here, old man, but I'm afraid I have to go and see what Baa-san needs from me today." Ever since Tsunade had become Hokage, she had really been driving Naruto into the ground on special assignments. The old man smirked, saying "So, not as hungry as you used to be, eh Naruto?" his daughter lightly elbowed him in his gut, which caused Naruto to smirk. "Nah, like I said, I've been worked to the bone lately."

"Yeah, to the _bone_." Commented the old man, causing his daughter to blush and elbow him harder while Naruto let out a burly chuckle. "Always were a dirty old man, weren't you?" Naruto said aloud, mostly to himself, as he paid his fare and went on his way. He exited swiftly, and when out on the street disappeared to the rooftops in a flash of yellow. While he was dashing his way toward Hokage Tower, his thoughts drifted to Tsunade as he again chuckled at what the shopkeeper said.

"_Pfft. Even with her giant boobs, I don't think Baa-san could ever have any sort of sex life…" _Naruto thought eloquently as the tower entrance came into view. As he entered, his thoughts started drifting to a more impure view, causing him to blush. Distracted by his thoughts, he failed to notice the absence of other people as he ascended the tower at a comfortable pace. It wasn't until he reached the Hokage's office and realized that Shizune was nowhere to be found did he shake the fog from his mind. He paused and enhanced his hearing with chakra and listened closely to the door. When he heard the low sounds of grunting and struggle coming from inside, he braced himself to barge through the door and attack whoever was in the room. When he heard a loud scream come from inside, he broke down the door and was taken aback from what he saw, jaw dropping to the floor.

**[Lemon Alert, Obviously]**

As the door fell to the ground, he bared witness to Tsunade, breathing hard and lying flat on her desk with her legs in the air, with her gown completely open, exposing the smooth, pale skin and extremely large mounds that were normally selfishly hidden. In her right hand she held one of her breasts, kneading it back and force and rubbing her light pink nipple in a circle, while her left hand gripped tightly onto a dark green dildo which was currently deep inside her pussy, barely visible to Naruto as it was either covered by her hand or her lips, as her juices trailed from her core down through the crack of her large, firm buttocks and collecting in a pool that was dripping off the edge and landing on the floor.

Naruto turned bright red, as did Tsunade, as they held their gazes with each other for a few moments before they both began heatedly stammering at each other. "Naruto! I can explain, I was performing my duties as a Hokage and,-and-and" "Tsunade-sama! What are you…!?" "Why would you bust down the door, baka!?" "Waitwaitwait, I can explain myself! Why are you still doing… that!?" At this, Tsunade paused temporarily, then continued with seemingly renewed vigor, angling her dildo upward, causing her to moan some. Naruto babbled, stumbling over words that didn't really mean anything, but just stood, gaping at her. She finally said, as soon as she started to get heated and breathy, "Well, I'm obviously not stopping now, so what are _you _still doing here?" She took notice of his tented orange pants, and got more excited.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having an internal debate. "Holy Shit! She looks so fucking young and sexy! Nononononono, I can't think like that… She's like 50 for Kami's sake! And she's more of a motherly figure to me! But those hips, those boobs, oh those moans!" When Tsunade asked him her question, he looked into her eyes and slowly walked over to her, his erection straining in his pants as he did so. She put her dildo on the desk as she sat up, turning her body towards him to show off her massive tits. When he got near, she reached her left hand down to stroke his erection through his pants while her right hand pulled his head toward her to connect their lips. As they met, his arms wrapped around her butt and squeezed while she forced her tongue into his mouth, wrestling his into submission. As she won their little mouth war, she slowly unzipped his pants, when his button suddenly shot out at her face as something thick and warm fell into her hand, twitching and pulsating all the while. She was a bit surprised at the size of it, being larger than most men his age at a respectable 7 inches.

"Now I can show you why they call me the 'Legendary Sucker'" **(Sigh)** Tsunade said as she slid down his body, allowing him to feel her silky skin as she lowered herself onto her haunches. She proceeded to slowly lick the tip of Naruto's head all the way around and touched the very tip of her tongue into his hole. Naruto moaned at the sensitivity of the feeling of her tongue on his fleshy tip. Tsunade then gently popped the entire head into her mouth, circling it with her tongue. Naruto moaned, and grabbed the back of Tsunade's head, gently bobbing her head back and forth, increasing his pleasure. As Tsunade worked back and forth, she took in more and more of Naruto's dick, eventually taking it all into her mouth and going down the back of her throat. While his member was stopping her from breathing, she hummed deeply, combining the sensation with her warm, wet mouth, causing Naruto to cum almost instantly. His hot, sticky seed exploded straight down Tsunade's throat, into her stomach. After his initial burst, Tsunade began to remove her head for fear of passing out when Naruto's cum exploded forth again, overflowing from her stretched mouth and traveling through to her nose.

When Naruto's member was finally out of her mouth, it twitched and spurted a bit more come on to her already-covered face and beautiful gourds. Tsunade coughed a few times but swallowed whatever cum was in her mouth. Still knelt, she wiped her face with her robes, which had been misplaced unceremoniously on the floor, yet leaving the cum on her breasts, giving them an attractive, naughty shine. "Ooooh, Naruto, I've been needing a good fuck for years! Are you ready for the real deal?" she heaved out breathily. Her only response was Naruto's dick re-hardening to full size and being forcefully slammed onto the oak table. "Too horny for foreplay?" Tsunade asked, to which Naruto just grunted and rammed himself inside of her, pushing the entire desk back with the force of his thrust. "OOOH KAMI! THAT'S IT! I'M SO WET!" Tsunade exclaimed at the surprising rush of being penetrated. Because she was a healer, she had continuously healed her hymen over the years to increase her sexual pleasure every time she played with herself. So when Naruto jammed his entire member in her pussy as deep as it would go, Tsunade's hymen broke as if it were her first time, increasing both their pleasures immeasurably. Naruto let out a primal growl as he continued thrusting into her faster and faster, harder and harder, until, all at once, A loud "CRACK!" sounded, two voices screamed in ecstasy, and bodily fluids sprayed in all directions from Tsunade squirting and any cum overflowing from her pussy. When the commotion had calmed down, there were two naked and sweaty bodies half-lying, half-leaning on top of a destroyed oak table, with Tsunade's belly bulging with the amount of cum that had been forced inside of it. She lay moaning, barely aware as her fingers continuously and slowly shifted her lips around. Naruto leaned over, pausing for just a moment to look at his current lover before he lifted her, causing her to moan all the while, with cum spilling out of her pussy and reposition them on the floor, with Tsunade flat on her stomach, limbs outstretched while he positioned himself behind her, with his hands positioned firmly on her hips.

He once again rammed himself in her pussy as hard as he could, garnering a short cry from Tsunade, but, to her surprise, immediately pulled out his slicked cock with a slooshing sound. Again, to her surprise, he immediately rammed it into tight, rosy asshole, spreading her cheeks and causing Tsunade to gasp for air and cry out for what seemed like a few minutes to them, while only actually being a few seconds. When she semi-regained her bearings, she heavily and breathily said between moans and whimpers "Oh shit, oh shit, ohshitohshitohshitohshit, NARUTOOOOOOO! It hurts so bad, it hurts so _good!_ Oh Kami, Naruto, ah-ah." "Shh… It's okay, Tsunade-chan, it's fine." Naruto replied in a comforting voice, although his actions betrayed him. He began to pump in and out of her, quickly falling into a speedy and powerful rhythm, causing them both to quickly approach orgasm. Tsunade could feel her erect nipples rub harshly into the ground, mixing pain and pleasure along with the already painfully pleasing anal sex. This caused her to cum sooner than Naruto, her cries filling the air as her juices squirted forth from her contracting pussy. Her orgasm made the muscles in her rectum to contract, making it even tighter around Naruto, a feat he did not think accomplishable. However, he continued to thrust harshly into her, driven as if by animal instinct, causing them both to have multiple orgasms, with Tsunade squirting hard and Naruto pumping cum into Tsunade's asshole for over a full minute. By the time he had finally stopped cumming and pulled out of her, they were both entirely exhausted and out of breath, with the floor around them being soaked from Tsunade's juices and her stomach bulging forward from the amount of cum that Naruto had forced inside her. As they both lay panting on the soaked ground, Naruto managed to pull himself over to her beautiful, ivory form and plant a kiss on her dirtied lips.

"Maybe you should knock before you barge into a room next time." Tsunade said, mustering a tired grinned. Naruto thought for a moment, then shot her the same look as she gave him and said "Nah, I don't think I will." Tsunade smiled a genuine smile in return then wrapped her bare arms around him, pulling their naked forms together in the ruined office.

**Hey guys, if you made it here, good job holding your load. Or maybe I'm giving myself too much credit. Anywhore, Sorry if it was awful, but it's my first lemon and first story too… Well, that's fucking pitiful. Anywhore, I do hope you enjoyed it, but if not, leave a review, send me hate-mail or burn your computer. Just expect more content either way. I'm thinking of some ways to mess with Ino's clan jutsu. So many things you can do… Along with Shikamaru's… maybe together… hmm… whatever though. Again, I hoped you enjoyed the fic, and I hope you'll read more of my stuff soon, you dirty, dirty pervs.**

n **Mango**


	2. Hot Bath Scene

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter 2**

**HoHoHo guys! The porn Santa is back, bringing you another naughty chapter of Behind Closed Doors! Wow, that was bad. Anywhore, I've been writing, and wrote two chapters to my other story, Kunoichi's Libido, with another one planned to go up a few hours after this one. But, besides that, how you been? I've been doing fairly good, ya know? So, I really planned for this to be a one-shot, but after the 3 reviews a day thing going on, I guess I kinda wanted to come back. The main reason was because I couldn't think of much of a way to continue, so now here we are, with my sex-drive tank filled ready to spray it all over your face. Or something. You know, whatever. And such. Anywhore, we should continue on with the story, so yeah. Here is the epic continuation of the epic saga of the epic story of Behind Closed Doors. **

Naruto gently slipped his muscly, toned form inside the steamy hot water and instantly felt relieved, his entire body heaving downward, breath rushing out as he felt completely relaxed for the first time in quite a while. Tsunade had been working him to the bone, in more ways than one. For the last two and a half months she had running high-ranking missions, and when he came back, usually at late night or extremely early morning, she would fuck him crazy for hours, then immediately resend him on more and more missions. He believed himself to have gotten about four hours sleep in the past week. Not that he was complaining. The pay was great, and being the one person to see the most powerful, and sexy, he might add, woman in the village was very… empowering in itself. Not only was she amazing to look out, Tsunade had the experience of a woman who had years of experience with as much energy as her body looked as if it would have, making their nights together quite… exuberating. Exciting. Sexy. Completely and utterly… satisfying. In fact, Naruto had begun to crave her. Her body, her personality, everything that made Tsunade… her. They didn't see each other much, but he held on to the moments they did, cherishing them, especially the times when they both had the pleasure of each other's bodies at their service.

He had barely sunk in up to his neck before he was almost asleep, exhausted from the months of over exertion. Just as his eyelids were lowering, muddling his view of the orange-hued world, he heard soft padding on the warm stone ground, and saw a flash of blonde hair and creamy porcelain skin. He let a small smile grace his lips, as he could never resist when he knew she was around, leaning his head back over the lip of the bath to catch a glimpse of his lover. Tsunade had noticed his stare, then smiled sexily before letting her towel begin to slip as she was halfway to the bath. First exposing more and more cleavage, slowly and sensually allowing her soft, pink nipples to meet the steamy air, then exposing her smooth, pale belly and continuing downward, revealing her soft, pink core, slightly hidden by a small, well groomed patch of hair, and her toned ass, muscled thighs, and smooth, creamy calves. She sultrily swayed her way over to the bath, her hips swinging with a hidden rhythm and breasts slightly jiggling up and down from the size of their unrestrained state.

Naruto's sneaking glanced had turned into a full-blown stare, her nude image being so strikingly beautiful and sexy as to continuously make him completely speechless. Tsunade had reached the edge of the bath and gently dipped one foot in, swirling it around then withdrawing it. She then stretched her arms upwards toward the sky, cracking her knuckles as she did, and causing the skin around her breasts, stomach and hips to tighten around her strong, lean muscles. Over the past months, Naruto had made note of every inch of her body and what they could do. All the strength that was coiled up into her lithe, sexy form. And he truly meant, _all_ of it. She was extremely strong and rivaled him in endurance. In fact, he had gotten kicked out of his apartment due to the vigor and ignorance when they had been "playing". The neighbors had complained after two bodies came bursting through their wall, destroying a section of their apartment screaming with passion before proceeding to continue being intimate on their destroyed kitchen… everything. So, he had moved in with Tsunade at her rarely used estate, with walls that were a bit more stable. Not that they hadn't damaged or almost destroyed multiple walls and beds in that house, too… It was just more… discreet, due to the size of his Hokage's home.

Naruto snapped out of his daze as he noticed Tsunade dipping into the pool, barely disturbing the water as her form seemed to meld with the water. She flashed him one of her rare and dazzling smiles that she usually just reserved for him before her face returned to her normal calm, smooth complexion once again. She also let out a deep breath and relaxed her body, evident by the look that graced her face as she entered the bath entirely. She leaned her back against the wall of the bath, letting her head crane toward the sky, over the lip, resting her lower neck against the hot stone, allowing the rays of the setting sun to bathe her face in its gold-crimson hues. Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe at her beauty once more, again appreciating her and everything she was. He felt that, since they had met, and over the long, hard years, and especially in the recent months, he may have developed some sort of feelings for his Hokage…

His thoughts were interrupted by Tsunade, with her head still leaned back, casually placing the balls of her feet on Naruto's shoulder, with a simple request; "Please?" Naruto let out an exaggerated sigh playfully at the whimpering face that accompanied her request, before proceeding to gently grab her feet and massage them. Another sigh was heard, this one satisfied, coming from Tsunade, who was settling down farther into the water, allowing it to rise to just below her petite, yet full lips. The two stayed like that for a good fifteen minutes, with Naruto gently rubbing and massaging, with Tsunade contently lying between Naruto and the edge of the bath. As he worked, Naruto began to discreetly crawl his way slowly up her leg, able to reach her upper thighs and pelvis, but was stopped by Tsunade as he was just about to start massaging her core. She had grabbed his hand with a sultry smirk before slowly and laxly flipping her body around and putting her hands on the stone deck, supporting her body, the top half of which was poking out of the water, blending into the opaque, steamy water just below her belly button. Even though it was a warm evening, Tsunade's nipples hardened, jutting out an inch and a half into the steam-filled air. Naruto waded over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder blades, rubbing them together, before massaging the lower back of her neck. He continued to dutifully rub and grope, to which Tsunade responded with deep, relaxed breathing, before he moved onward to her soft, pale stomach, rubbing and caressing it. These delicate, yet forceful gestures caused Tsunade to moan and lean her head back against his chiseled chest. As she turned her head to kiss his neck and jawline, he moved his hands northward and began to jiggle her breasts and use his index fingers and thumbs to twist her nipples. She let out more moans and whimpers before she came softly in the water after a few minutes of groping and prodding and petting.

She spun around after her orgasm, a lusty haze covering her eyes, as she slowly pushed Naruto back and down into the water, until only his face was uncovered and his back was against a wall. "Naruto, do you remember a few weeks ago when you asked how I got the title of '_Legendary Sucker'_?" Naruto blushed and nodded. "Well, remember what my answer was?" Naruto's blush deepened, before nodding again. Even though they had had sex many times before, they never had much time to give each other oral sex, and the thought seemed… naughty to him. "Well, I guess you'll find out firsthand _now_…" She ended on a velvety note before melding into the water. Naruto's penis was already completely hard after exploring Tsunade's body, so she had a fairly easy time finding it. She started by slowly and deliberately tugging it, pushing and pulling his foreskin back, and before long Naruto could feel his exposed head pop into her mouth. He moaned at the contact as she continued pumping, swallowing more and more of his cock into her mouth, until she had so much of it that she couldn't hold it in her hand anymore. At around five inches in, she forced herself down on his pelvis, pushing the top part of his penis down her throat. He could barely contain himself, her mouth feeling close to her pussy, warm and wet. She began to bob up and down, the top part of her head rising and falling out of the water. As she did, she began to manipulate her tongue around his rock-hard dick, causing him to let his head loll back, no longer able to support it from the pleasure he was experiencing. When she suddenly stopped, Naruto immediately worried for her, as she had gone down quite a while ago. He was about to pull her up and onto shore before she let out a low hum, vibrating her throat around his cock, bringing him more pleasure. Naruto, surprised by her change in tactics, stiffened, let out a long breath, and instinctually held her head down. As he came closer to his limit, she began to bob her head up and down once again, the vibration around his cock increasing all the while. They continued on this way for a time that Naruto couldn't quite tell. In his opinion, it all occurred too fast, as he wanted the pleasure to last for as long as he could. However, he greatly enjoyed the ending, which brought him to one of the biggest orgasms he'd ever had. His sperm burst into Tsunade's mouth and she swallowed a fair amount, which would have been the amount of a normal man's, but Naruto's kept coming, forcing her to return to the surface. The rest of his cum was ejected into the water, causing Naruto to grimace at the water. Tsunade was breathing hard, a small string of his cum trailing from the corner of her lip, Naruto silently moved behind her, careful to avoid the dirtied part of the water and wrapped his strong, powerful arms around her waist, and pulled her toward the other side of the bath.

Tsunade was still a bit lightheaded from her trip underwater, panting weakly, but she could tell Naruto was flipping her over to rest the top half of her body on the edge of the bath, with her forearms laying flat on the warm stone ground and her large breasts pressed lightly down into the stone. Her panting quickly turned to moans as she could feel something soft and warm travel up and down her slit, coating her already hot and wet pussy with saliva, before gently pushing inward, spreading her pink folds apart. Tsunade's moans had started out slow and whimpery, but as Naruto's tongue dug in deeper, they became increasingly deep and throaty. As her arousal grew, her clit became more apparent, something that Naruto took advantage of. He quickly slipped his tongue out of her pussy, causing her to groan in disapproval at the loss of feeling, before once again moaning from his vigorous attendance of her clit. He had lightly grasped it between his front teeth, grinding the nub back and forth between it, making it raw and sore feeling. Naruto began flicking his tongue over the tip of it and, before long, saw her pussy begin to ripple and contract, before Tsunade let out a long, high pitched moan as her hot juices spurted out onto his face.

Before she had time to come back down from her high, he ran his fingers in and around her lips, collecting her juices before ramming two into her ass. She curled forward with a loud exclamation of "OH!" before laying on her back again and kneading her wet breasts together as he began to slowly pump his fingers in and out. His tongue returned to delving into her folds, this time with renewed vigor as he pushed inwards and around her insides. As he continued his ministrations, she kept massaging one breast as she reached down with her other hand to intensely rub the top part of her lips. All the while she was moaning heavily and craning her neck to get a look at her lover. As he hit an especially sensitive spot, she through her head back and screamed again, her back arching up and she bucked her pelvis into his face, trying to drive him deeper into her. Instead, he jammed another finger into her asshole, pumping in and out faster and faster, until she couldn't hold back from the intense combination of pleasure assaulting her, squirting violently as her body started spasming on the stone. Her breathing came short and unsteady, with plenty of moans from phantom pleasure interrupting. She lay there for a while, with Naruto joining her, spooning her sideways form as they watched the sun disappear over the horizon. As her breathing returned to normal, she turned to face him, still lying on the ground, and placed her delicate hands on his chest, then gave him a quick peck on the lips before giving a small smile to him. He smiled back before ruining the moment by asking her "Ready for round two?" She shot him a look as he chuckled, before he picked her up and splashed back into the water. They wrestled underwater for a few seconds, resulting in Naruto losing by Tsunade harshly grappling his head. "Agghh, agh, agh, Tsunade-chan, please be gentllllllleeee!" Tsunade was partially taken aback by the usage of "-chan" but decidedly like the sound of it.

She once again forced him back against a wall, this time allowing his golden shoulders and the top of his broad chest to poke out from the water. She began to pull his head more, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his position. She continued tugging it in different directions whenever it looked like he was too relaxed. She finally gave up with her mild torture after growing board, opting instead to direct his cock to her pussy, reaching underwater to spread her lips for him to push in. She wrapped both her legs around him and put her hands on his shoulders, leaning back as his member forced its way deep inside her, splashing water everywhere, and causing waves in the pool. "Oh Kami, Naruto! Did you get bigger or something?" to which Naruto grunted "I've been working on chakra control…" before clasping Tsunade's waist with his large hands, lifting her body up and down repeatedly, slamming it down in a slow and powerful rhythm. "OOOH-OOH-AHHH! AAAAGGGHHAAAGH! GENTLE NAR-AGH-TO!" Naruto again ignored her demand, instead opting to lift her up and drop her while pushing forward, slamming even rougher into her pussy. As she was bouncing up and down, Naruto let go of her buttocks and allowed her to continuously bounce herself up and down before he reached for her breasts. He grabbed them, squeezing them hard and rough before slapping them together. He then roughly grabbed her nipples and began tugging at them, twisting them, and nipping at them. His gestures were just providing Tsunade with motivation to continue, inspiring her to bounce shorter and faster, bringing them both closer to orgasm. She barely had time to register what was going on when she came, her entire body rocked from the instantaneous and unexpected orgasm caused by Naruto sinking his teeth into her pulse. He sucked on it and coated it with saliva before gently laying her by the bath on the still-warm stone.

He straddled her abdomen and pushed her breasts together, rubbing his penis through the crevice between them, feeling the soft, smooth skin of her pale gourds on his sensitive rod. He stood above her and came hard, shooting his sperm from her thighs, onto her pussy, across her smooth belly, coated her breasts and finally shot a last few strings onto her face. They were both panting hard when he again laid on top of her. "Are you still going!?" shouted Tsunade as he forced his still soft member inside her ass. "I still haven't gotten that tight ass of yours yet Tsunade-chan!" He whined as he began to harden inside of her tight, tight rectum. As his dick expanded, her butt contracted around it, pulsing, trying to force it out. Both him and Tsunade moaned at the sensation, as the only time they had anal sex they hadn't quite gone that slow. He began to slowly force himself in and out, his now rock-hard yet again penis aching from overuse, and Tsunade's body racked with an intense and maddening feeling of pleasure and pain from their extreme exertion over the past hour. He began to go faster, grabbing both her legs and flipping them to one side of her body, forcing her lay on her side, giving him uninhibited access to her pussy and ass. He placed one hand to steady himself as his pumping became harsher and quicker, and used the other one to begin smacking her ass cheeks. She yelped each time he spanked her, jumping slightly at the sensation. Her rosebud was now stretched as full as it would go, and his balls started to slap against her ass at the speed he was going. It was at this point Tsunade began to cum and wouldn't stop. Her muscles, including her ass, got tighter as she continuously squirted, while Naruto continued to forcefully pump into her, rocking her body, and slapping her ass harder and more frequently. He finally came after a few minutes of Tsunade squirting. Her ass was so tight that he couldn't pull it out of her, so his massive load of cum shot inside of Tsunade, up her rectum and filling her stomach full of his seed, noticeably showing by its distending. When her muscles did relax and she stopped violently squirting her juices everywhere, he collapsed facing Tsunade in a pile of sweat and their own juices as cum leaked out of her ass, streaming down her legs some and into the extremely dirty hot bath near them.

"Tsunade-hime…" Naruto began as they both panted heavily. Tsunade raised a tired brow at this. "Tsunade-hime? Why do you say that?" Naruto just grinned at her and replied "Because, my hime, I… I think I love you, and I will always treat you as my queen." Tsunade paused and chuckled, eventually growing into a full blown laugh. Naruto looked hurt, which Tsunade noticed and quickly explained between chuckles. "Hehehe… You sure do pick… hehe… Romantic times, don't you Naruto?" Naruto thought about it too and then started chuckling along with her. He embraced her and pulled her over the smooth stone to hold her closer, saying again "I love you, my hime." To which she responded, "I love you, too, Naruto."

** Aww… what a sweet ending… to a porn story… well, chapter… Anywhore, I know that the ending was awful, and I think it might just be because I just can't nail (ha) Tsunade's personality down right. So, I'd probably feel more comfortable writing about Ino or Sakura or even Tsume. But Tsunade is hard (ha) for me. I don't know why, but it is. So, I apologize if Tsunade seems a bit… off. Like with the whole smile thing. That's a bit OOC. But yeah, If you feel I should continue and whatnot, or if I should quit while ahead. In other news, I'm working on the LESBIAN sex scene in the next chapter of Kunoichi's Libido, which Naruto may make an appearance in. The story, not the chapter. That is purely Sakura and Ino. However, there may be a threesome, there may be a horse, who knows? Ino's horny and I'll write in sections at some point. But it's a tad past four in the morning right now, so I suppose I should be getting to sleep, Gents. Make sure you keep an eye on me, cause even with school, I plan on updating regularly. Might even add a third story soon! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'll write to you later,**

-**Mango**


End file.
